Holding The Frame
by jdc15
Summary: "Still, she goes to class, she dances with Aubrey, and she lets herself get lost in her pretty eyes and graceful moves until they step apart at nine-thirty with nothing but a smile and a promise to 'see you next time.'"


**Title:** Holding The Frame  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Author:** jdc15  
 **Rating:** M/NC-17  
 **Word Count:** About 6k  
 **Summary:** _ **"**_ _Still, she goes to class, she dances with Aubrey, and she lets herself get lost in her pretty eyes and graceful moves until they step apart at nine-thirty with nothing but a smile and a promise to 'see you next time.'"_  
 **Note 1:** Inspired by the movie "Dirty Dancing" but not based on it. This isn't particularly well-organized but I just felt like writing so I thought I'd get something out for you guys.  
 **Note 2:** I wasn't going to write any smut into this but apparently I'm incapable of writing something that doesn't have smut. I'll have to work on that.  
 **Note 3:** Hit me up at my personal tumblr and we can be friends: www . poniesandpitchperfect . tumblr . com

" _Please_ , Stacie!"

"No, El, for God's sake, I don't want to take a dance class!"

"C'mon, I don't want to go alone. And I'm sure you could stand to improve your dancing skills."

"My dancing skills are fine, thank you," Stacie sighs. "But it doesn't matter anyway. I'm a science major. The only dancing I do is between microscopes in the lab."

"You're such a nerd," Ellie groans. "Please, come on. It's only eight classes. And you get them for free since you're a student here."

"'Only eight classes'? I'm too busy."

Ellie stands up with a pat to her shoulder. "No more excuses. One month, classes on Monday and Thursday nights at seven at the NYU dance hall."

Stacie flops onto the bed. "You're really going to force me to take dance classes at NYU? I'll get my ass kicked and I'll get absolutely nothing out of it."

"I'll buy you breakfast?"

Stacie sighs. "No, I'll go, because I'm such an excellent friend. But you better find a new dance partner quick because I'm not guaranteeing that I'll go for more than one class."

/

It isn't that she doesn't like dancing, it's just that she kind of sees it as a waste of time at the moment. She has huge tests almost every week in one class or another and Ellie's claims that it will help "clear her mind" or some shit like that aren't very convincing.

Even so, she gave her word so she finds herself trudging to Ellie's car two weeks later, dressed in workout clothes and clutching a water bottle like it's a lifeline. She gives Ellie a glare when she catches up to her but she's cheerfully ignored.

/

She starts to wish she'd looked up some basic dance routines when they enter the NYU dance studio; the students milling around are all stretching and warming up with seemingly expert precision.

"Are you sure this is the _beginners'_ class?" Stacie hisses.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You'll be fine."

"That's what you think!" Stacie argues. "I'm going to make an idiot of myself. These people are professionals."

"They're all freshmen. This is the beginners' class, for freshmen only," Ellie says patiently.

"That doesn't mean they aren't already amazing. This is New York City. They were probably born at the Gershwin."

" _You_ probably were, with how dramatic you're being," Ellie retorts. "Look, you can't leave now because without you, I'll be the worst in the room."

"I hate you," Stacie grouses. "But you're lucky I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," Ellie says with a playful punch to her shoulder. "Let me go change my shoes."

Stacie stands awkwardly beside her, scanning the room for any sign of another person who might be as hopeless as she is. She catches sight of what is probably their teacher, an older, European-looking man standing beside a blonde girl next to the piano—

"Wait—Aubrey?"

"You know her?" Ellie asks in surprise, returning to Stacie's side.

The blonde girl at the piano turns around, apparently looking for whoever called her, and then her eyes land on Stacie. Her mouth falls open a little. "Stacie?"

Before she knows it, she's hopping over and wrapping Aubrey in a tight hug. The shorter girl gives her a squeeze and then pulls back. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a dance class with my roommate." Stacie gestures toward Ellie who's still on the other side of the room, looking slightly miffed.

"No, I mean, what are you doing _here_? In New York?"

"Oh. I go to Columbia. I started this year."

"How did I not know this?" Aubrey throws her hands up. "I just started at NYU."

"What? But what about the lodge?"

"Oh, I left," Aubrey says with a wave of her hand. "It was a total dead end. Plus, seeing all of you guys when you visited kind of made me remember that life exists outside of bear traps and paddle boats." She grins and bites her lip, eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Wow," Stacie says, at a loss as to how to respond. Her brain feels like it's still catching up, stuck on the fact that Aubrey's in front of her, though she isn't quite sure why that's suddenly such a big deal.

Aubrey starts to open her mouth but at that moment the instructor claps his hands and Stacie jumps a little. She sees Ellie trying to wave her over but suddenly the teacher is talking to her and she blinks at him. "Sorry?"

"You will demonstrate," he commands. "With Aubrey."

"Demo—what?"

"I'm his assistant," Aubrey whispers. "I have to demo today's lesson. Don't worry, Jay will walk you through it."

"Oh, okay," Stacie says, hoping her face isn't too red. She knows she's a fair dancer but she wasn't really expecting to perform in front of thirty college kids, especially not now when Aubrey's presence is still knocking her a little off balance.

"We will begin with an easy dance," Jay begins, walking a slow circle around Stacie and Aubrey. "The waltz. Very simple but an excellent starting point. Now," he turns to them and gestures to Aubrey.

She places a hand on Stacie's waist and holds the other up. "I'll lead," she says.

"Your hand on her shoulder," Jay instructs. "And then take her hand with yours. Good. Now, to begin, you must visualize a box…"

Stacie lays a hand on Aubrey's shoulder and fumbles around until their hands are clasped, raised up and off to her right. She's positive that she's blushing now, because Aubrey's face is about four inches away from her own, and something about that is making her heart race.

Jay finishes his instructions and turns on the stereo. Stacie realizes suddenly that she tuned out the directions, and begins to panic until Aubrey gives her hand a squeeze. "Stop freaking out," she whispers. "Just follow me, okay? I'll count us in."

She counts to three and then begins a step. Stacie doesn't move quickly enough and they nearly bump noses.

"I—sorry. I thought you counted to four," she says sheepishly.

"It's a waltz," Aubrey says patiently, the corner of her mouth twitching. "It's in three-four time."

"Right. Sorry."

"It's okay," Aubrey says, and her face breaks out into a smile. "Try again?"

Stacie nods and this time, when Aubrey counts to three, she's ready and she takes a hasty step back when Aubrey moves toward her. However, when Aubrey moves to the side, she's left behind again and she sighs in frustration.

Jay looks like he regrets allowing Stacie to dance for the demo. "Continue to practice," he says dismissively, and then beckons another girl over. "I will show the class."

"I swear I'm not usually this clumsy," Stacie says quietly once he spins away. "I just haven't ever done formal dancing, really."

"It's okay," Aubrey says again. "You'll get it. It's just a square. Back, left, and then up and right. Just watch me."

She takes her hand again and this time she applies pressure to her waist, guiding her in the proper direction. Stacie does her best to follow, eyes glued to Aubrey's shoes, and after a minute or two she picks up on the pattern.

"Okay, now I'm kind of embarrassed because that's so simple," she says with a shake of her head. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Aubrey teases. "It's cute. The great Stacie Conrad, failing at a waltz."

"Watch it, or I'll step on your toes."

/

For close to two hours, Jay runs them through the basic steps, adding spins and extra moves when he feels they can handle it. Though she hasn't danced in over a year, Stacie feels it coming back to her; she remembers how to follow the beat with her hips, to allow the music to guide her body, and when the music stops and they break apart it's sort of like a spell being lifted. Stacie drops Aubrey's hand like it's burned her and steps back quickly.

"You okay?" Aubrey asks.

"Yeah. I should…get back. To my friend," Stacie says lamely. "It was great to see you again."

"Yeah, it was," Aubrey says. "You're coming Thursday, right?"

"Maybe."

"You should, because if you can be my partner I won't have to dance with Alex." She jerks her head toward a gangly boy who looks about fourteen. "All he does is step on me."

Stacie grins. "Bad as I was, at least I can say I didn't step on your feet a single time."

"I'm eternally grateful," Aubrey rolls her eyes. "And you weren't bad. You're a really good dancer."

"Thanks," Stacie says quietly. "I have a good teacher, so…"

Aubrey flicks her lightly on the shoulder. "Okay, go. I'll see you Thursday?"

"Yeah," Stacie agrees.

Strangely, awkwardness falls over them and they just look at each other for a moment, before Aubrey laughs and pulls her in for a hug. "I'm really glad you're here," she whispers.

Stacie nods. She isn't quite sure what to say, and she doesn't entirely trust herself not to say something dumb so she just keeps quiet. When they part she offer a smile and a wave and then she rushes away to find Ellie.

/

Her roommate looks like she's torn between annoyance and curiosity, and quirks an eyebrow when Stacie approaches. "Thanks for abandoning me. I had to dance with some creepy dude."

"Sorry," Stacie says. "I didn't know he was going to make me dance with her."

"It's okay," Ellie replies. "It was worth it to watch you screw up in front of everyone."

"Oh, go away," Stacie says and shoves her lightly.

Ellie laughs. "Where do you know her from?"

"She was in my a cappella group at Barden."

"Oh," Ellie says. "She's super pretty, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is," Stacie agrees, but throws her a suspicious look.

"What?" Ellie raises her hands in defense. "Just an observation." There's a moment of silence before Ellie clears her throat slowly. "So, when's the wedding?" she asks, and then ducks when Stacie comes after her with her bag.

/

When she shows up at Ellie's car at six-twenty on Thursday evening, she's met with a raised eyebrow and a slight snicker. "What happened to only going to one class?"

"Well, I said I'd go until you found someone to dance with."

"That's not even relevant anymore. You forced me to find someone on Monday." Ellie puts a hand on her hip. "You're just going so you can see that girl again."

"Am not!"

"Sure," Ellie says, tossing her bag in the backseat and getting in to the car. "You like her. Don't fight it."

"Of course I like her," Stacie says, sliding into the passenger seat. "She was one of my best friends."

"Just friends?"

" _Yes_ , just friends. She was three years ahead of me so I only knew her for a year, really. I only saw her like twice after she graduated."

"All right," Ellie says agreeably. "Tell yourself whatever you need to, but for what it's worth, you'd be cute together."

/

When they walk into the studio, Ellie gives her a shove toward the piano where Aubrey is standing. Stacie glares but walks over anyway.

"Hey," she says quietly. Aubrey turns and gives her a smile. She's wearing black leggings and a long-sleeved shirt with a scoop neck, sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"Hi!" Aubrey says, dropping the sheet music that's she holding onto the piano. "You came."

"Yeah. Thought I'd show you how it's done."

Aubrey laughs. "Have you been practicing, then?"

"Don't need to practice when you're naturally gifted," Stacie says haughtily, throwing her hair up into a bun to match Aubrey's. Aubrey just looks at her, eyes glittering as she bites her lip.

"You're planning to impress me today, I assume?"

"Don't I always?" Stacie teases.

Aubrey opens her mouth to respond but Jay chooses that moment to call the class to order, so she shrugs one shoulder and then turns to face him.

"You two would like to dance again?" he asks, gesturing toward them.

"Yes, if that's all right," Stacie says, and Aubrey nods.

"Of course," he says indifferently. "We will warm up with the waltz, same as last time. You can show it properly today, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Stacie says, because she can. She'll never admit it, but she spent an embarrassing length of time in front of the mirror in the bathroom, drilling the steps every day since the last class.

"Proceed," he says with a jerk of his head, and begins the music.

Stacie gives Aubrey a smile and holds out her hand, draping the other over her shoulder. She's ready this time and when Aubrey counts them in she swings into motion. She executes it flawlessly and when Jay nods in approval she grins at Aubrey.

"Proud of ourselves, are we?" Aubrey asks teasingly, and then adds, "I'm impressed."

/

The classes kind of become their _thing_ , after that. They don't exchange numbers, don't meet up outside of the studio, but Aubrey's always waiting by the piano and Stacie always gets there early enough to catch her before everyone else pairs up. If they had been better friends at Barden it might have been weird for them to interact only in the class, and maybe it's weird either way, but every time Stacie starts to ask if they can meet up for coffee or something it gets stuck in her throat.

Ellie doesn't stop making comments but they're good-natured and Stacie isn't as bothered by them as she tells herself she should be. She's not dumb enough to try and fool herself out of the obvious attraction she's harboring for the blonde, but she doesn't have the courage to say anything to her about it.

Still, she goes to class, she dances with Aubrey, and she lets herself get lost in her pretty eyes and graceful moves until they step apart at nine-thirty with nothing but a smile and a promise to "see you next time."

/

They begin to learn the tango in the fifth class. Jay just takes it for granted that they'll be partners by this point. When they prepare to warm up with the waltz, as usual, he shakes his head.

"Today, we learn the tango," he commands. "For that dance, it will work better when the taller one leads, so you will lead for the warm-up as well, to prepare." He waits while they shuffle around and then nods approvingly and turns his back.

It's a little strange to be in the leading position. Stacie has to remind herself to spin Aubrey, and not to replace her hand on her shoulder, but instead on her waist. It gets more comfortable though, and the feeling of Aubrey's hand resting on her shoulder, just barely brushing the side of her neck, makes her shiver.

They only dance for five minutes before Jay transitions them to the steps for the tango. It's a hugely intimidating dance with its seemingly intricate steps, and Stacie's doubting her ability to lead. She sighs and is about to ask if they can swap places, because Aubrey knows the dance already, when Jay halts them with a hand on her arm.

"Maybe Aubrey should lead?" she suggests hopefully.

"Nonsense," he shakes his head. "It will be more visually pleasing for the taller partner to lead, and easier to execute." He pauses, gazing curiously at her. "Do not be nervous," he assures her. "You and Aubrey have excellent chemistry. And to dance the tango, if you have chemistry, you have half the dance. You are beautiful together."

That's kind of a weird thing to say but Stacie's too busy blushing to worry about it. She catches Aubrey's eye and sees that her face is tinged with red, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. Neither of them say anything but Jay's words echo in Stacie's ear for the reminder of the class.

/

By the seventh class, they have the tango down, and it becomes less of a struggle to remember the steps, leaving more time to focus on the "passion of the dance," as Jay describes it.

He keeps them there until nearly eleven o'clock, but no one cares; the entire class is caught up in the dance. It's magical, almost, to perform the steps with Aubrey, their lips less than two inches apart, breaths mingling in the small space. The heavy beat seems to flow from the floor into her legs, and through her arm where it guides her to spin Aubrey away, pull her in close, and track their way through the studio without a single misstep.

When the music finally fades they hold their positions for a moment before Jay claps and they turn to face him. Stacie feels her heartbeat pounding in her ears and she has to take a step away from Aubrey to keep her attention away from her. She feels like a junkie, like she's addicted to the music and how it runs through her veins like a drug.

Jay dismisses them and the rest of the class gathers their things and leaves, but Stacie only follows Aubrey to the piano. There's something different about this night and she can't stand the thought of it ending.

When Aubrey reaches the piano she turns to face her, and Stacie sees a hint of desperation in her brown eyes. "Do you—do you want to go somewhere?" she asks quietly. Stacie lets out a sigh of relief and nods. Her body is buzzing and she wants nothing more than to keep this night going for as long as she can. It kind of feels like the night they won the Worlds, except tonight is more intimate, more intense. Maybe even dangerous.

"Yeah," she says, nails drumming a quick pattern on the polished corner of the piano.

"Okay," Aubrey breathes. "Let me just—I have to grab my bag. Hang on."

Stacie sits down on the bench just for something to do. Maybe she's suddenly developed an extreme case of ADHD.

There's a tap on her shoulder and she turns to see Ellie. "Are you coming with me, or…?"

"I'm going with Aubrey," Stacie says with a shake of her head. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay," Ellie says, giving her a look. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Stacie says, but the words come out too quickly and her hands won't stop fucking moving.

"If you say so. You guys looked really good today, by the way," Ellie offers. "Have fun tonight."

And then she's gone and Aubrey takes her place, slinging her knapsack over her shoulder and reaching a hand out to touch Stacie's shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

Stacie picks up her own bag and nods. She stands and they're suddenly nose to nose, and the room feels like it's two hundred degrees. There's a sheen of sweat covering Aubrey's body and she's suddenly imagining what she'd look like without any clothes. It's inappropriate because they're _friends_ , but the thought won't go away and she swallows, hard, before following Aubrey out of the studio into the parking lot.

/

Aubrey's car is a tiny two-door sports car, the kind that's about four inches off the ground and even has an old-fashioned crank window. Stacie almost doesn't fit; she has to duck to get in and then her head brushes the ceiling when she settles in the passenger seat. She starts to feel claustrophobic so she rolls her window down as soon as Aubrey starts the engine.

There's some unknown EDM song on the radio, the bassline crackling through the speakers and making the doors of the car vibrate softly. Stacie clenches her jaw, letting the wind cool her burning skin. Aubrey avoids the city traffic, detouring through less crowded backroads until she reaches a parking lot adjacent to some small park Stacie doesn't recognize and cuts the engine, the sudden silence seeming to suck all of the air out of the small space.

"I had a really good time with you tonight," Aubrey says finally.

Stacie nods. "Me too."

They fall into silence again but it isn't exactly uncomfortable. Instead, it's thick with anticipation. Aubrey clears her throat.

"I think we make really good dance partn—"

"Come here," Stacie says suddenly. The roughness in her voice surprises her but it doesn't seem to bother Aubrey. The girl has her seatbelt off in an instant and she's climbing over the gearshift and into Stacie's lap, like she was just waiting to be asked.

She straddles Stacie's lap and drops her hands to her shoulders, rubbing at the tension evident there. Stacie stifles a groan and runs her hands from Aubrey's lower back all the way up to the back of her neck where she scratches lightly at the skin.

They stay like that until Stacie realizes it's ridiculous to keep wasting time, and pulls Aubrey down for a kiss. Her lips taste faintly of peppermint and Stacie traces her tongue over them until Aubrey opens her mouth and tilts her head and Stacie moans a little, unable to control it. Aubrey's hands cup her cheeks and her hips roll slightly into Stacie's lap.

Stacie can feel heat where Aubrey's body touches hers, most concentrated between her legs. She slips a hand under Aubrey's tank top, feeling the skin twitch under her fingers. She reaches up boldly to squeeze a breast and Aubrey moans, kissing her hotly and pressing into the touch. Stacie does it again, and then, before she can convince herself it's a bad idea, she fists her hand in the hem of Aubrey's shirt and eases it over her head.

As soon as she drops the shirt onto the driver's seat Aubrey's mouth is covering her own again, lips scalding and tongue insistent. Stacie unclasps Aubrey's bra, letting it fall away and then reaching up to take her breasts in her hands. They sit perfectly in her palms and she begins to work her hands over the skin. When she brushes against a rapidly hardening nipple, Aubrey whimpers into her mouth and suddenly there's a hand sneaking over Stacie's abs and under her bra to squeeze her own breast firmly.

Stacie feels herself getting wet but there's nothing she can do about it; the angle doesn't allow her to rearrange Aubrey's legs so instead she presses her thighs together and urges Aubrey to grins her hips down into her lap. The girl complies instantly and Stacie can almost _feel_ her even through her leggings.

She slides her hand under the waistband and curves a hand around Aubrey's upper thigh, scratching at the skin there. Aubrey's kisses quicken and Stacie can feel the need that strums through her body. She withdraws her hand and pulls her leggings away, letting Aubrey kick them away when they tangle around her ankles.

They pause for just a moment and Stacie takes the time to appreciate the sight of Aubrey, naked except for a small pair of lacy blue underwear. It's kind of hard to believe that this masterpiece of a girl is in her _lap_.

Aubrey surges forward again and reconnects their lips. Unable to wait much longer to touch her, Stacie allows her hands to explore the exposed skin of her waist, skimming over her inner thighs and brushing deliberately against the material of her underwear. Aubrey growls a little but it turns into a sharp gasp when Stacie pushes her underwear aside to touch her for the first time.

Stacie kisses her hungrily, the wetness under her fingers making her almost lightheaded. She skirts her fingers over her, finding out which places draw the most reaction, and finally she sinks two fingers inside of her. She does it slowly, and Aubrey sinks down until Stacie's knuckles brush against her thighs.

Stacie curls her fingers just slightly and watches Aubrey's expression, studying the way her brow furrows and them smooths before she moves to kiss her, and Stacie lets her eyes close again, focusing on the way Aubrey's body feels against her.

"Stace, please—don't stop," Aubrey begs, her hips jerking against Stacie's hand, chest heaving. She looks like she might cry if Stacie doesn't keep touching her, so she strokes deeper inside of her and revels in the sound it draws from the girl on top of her.

"I won't," she whispers, and then wraps her lips around a nipple, barely registering the cry that Aubrey lets out. She places a hand on Aubrey's hip, pressing her hips forward, then back, just like she'd done in the studio. Aubrey's hand finds her shoulder and then they're dancing; there's no better way to describe it. Aubrey's eyes burn into her own, her other hand cupping Stacie's jaw and running a finger over her bottom lip before bringing their mouths together desperately.

Aubrey's knees bracket her thighs and her bare chest presses into Stacie's, and it's gotten so warm in the car that she's starting to sweat. It's fast and almost uncontrollable but there's still something so perfect about it. It's almost as if every moment in the studio had been nothing more than foreplay, preparation for this exact moment.

When Aubrey finds her lips again, her body shaking as she comes, Stacie can't do anything but slow her fingers and kiss her back.

/

They stay like that for a while, just kissing. Stacie doesn't move her hand from where it's still between Aubrey's legs, but when she begins to curl her fingers again a hand presses gently against her wrist to stop her, and then Aubrey pulls her hand free and tangles their fingers together. Stacie wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her in closer, but still it's not enough. She sighs in frustration; she's tired of having clothing in the way of touching Aubrey's entire body.

"Can we go to your place?" she asks. "Or somewhere?"

"Yeah," Aubrey nods, and they shuffle until she can pull on her leggings and a hoodie and climb back into the driver's seat. As soon as she buckles her seatbelt and starts the car Stacie reaches for her hand again, holding it with both of her own. She plays with Aubrey's fingers, rubbing circles into her palm and watching as Aubrey bites her lip. Her knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel and there's a crease in her brow.

There's still an energy between them, but it's different. Stacie's body still burns but now there's more excitement and less desperation.

/

They pull up not outside the NYU dorms, but a small apartment complex about twenty minutes from the park. "You're forgetting that I had a full-time job for three years before coming here," Aubrey says in response to Stacie's questioning look.

"Right," Stacie nods, and follows her up a flight of stairs and then down a short hall until Aubrey stops in front of a door and unlocks it. She pushes it open and Stacie follows, but barely has time to catch a glimpse of a dimly lit living room before she's pushed against the wall.

Aubrey's lips stop just short of kissing her, hovering a quarter inch away. She nudges her nose against Stacie's and then her breath ghosts over her jaw. Warm lips press against her neck, sucking lightly at her pulsepoint, and Stacie feels her knees buckle a little. "Aubrey," she whispers.

"Yes?" Aubrey whispers, and Stacie feels her tongue drag over her collarbone.

"Can we—" she gestures hopelessly at the couch behind them. Aubrey throws a glance over her shoulder and when she turns back to Stacie there's a smile tugging at her lips.

"Come with me," she says, and then she takes Stacie's hand. Stacie follows gratefully; she isn't sure if it's Aubrey or the long night of dancing but she feels like she can't stay standing for much longer.

They turn into Aubrey's bedroom and the blonde pushes her down onto the mattress and then reaches for her shirt, pulling it over her head. Stacie raises her arms to allow it to slip away and then reaches back to unclasp her own bra. Aubrey's hands move to cup her breasts, and it's so much better without the shirt in the way. She gasps and her head falls back, and Aubrey takes the opportunity to bend down and take a nipple into her mouth, sucking hard and grazing it with her teeth.

Stacie fumbles for the zipper of Aubrey's hoodie and drags it down, exposing her bare chest. She pushes the fabric aside and spreads her hands over the expanse of beautifully pale skin, teasing her fingers over Aubrey's ribcage and then down across her stomach. The skin there is soft but underneath is firm muscle and Stacie gets distracted by the way her abs jump when she traces her nails across them.

She leans forward and opens her mouth against Aubrey's chest, but it only lasts a moment and then Aubrey's pushing her to lie flat on the bed and running a hand up and over her thigh. She tucks her fingers into the waistband of her pants and underwear and pulls them down her legs, discarding them over the side of the bed and bending down to press her mouth to the patch of skin where her stomach meets her leg, and Stacie arches off the bed with a moan that she'd be embarrassed about producing if she weren't so damn turned on.

Aubrey glances at her for half a second before she returns her mouth to the same place and then migrates downward, leaving slow kisses over her hipbones and then her inner thighs. Stacie tangles one hand in her hair and the other fists into the sheets, needing to anchor herself.

Aubrey doesn't tease, doesn't waste time before she lowers her head between her thighs. Her tongue licks deep over her and Stacie struggles not to pull her hair as her whole body trembles. She chokes out Aubrey's name, over and over, until she isn't even sure whether she's saying it anymore.

Aubrey's thumbs rub circles into Stacie's thighs and her tongue flicks over her, up and down, switching the pace and pattern every few moments until Stacie's hips lift off the bed and her body seizes, her hands stilling in Aubrey's hair.

Her hands pull urgently at Aubrey's arms until she's hovering over her and Stacie can pull her down into a kiss. Their mouths move together slowly now, and Stacie runs her hands absently over the planes of Aubrey's back, finally rolling her onto her side and tracing the lines of her face tiredly before finding her hand and taking it in her own.

She feels Aubrey curl into her, throwing a leg over her hips and pulling a blanket over them, and then she's falling into sleep with her lips against Aubrey's forehead and a hand curved tiredly around her waist.

/

When she wakes the next morning, the first things she's aware of is the ache in her legs. She winces a little and shifts around as much as she can with Aubrey's body pinning her to the bed.

The girl stirs and presses a sleepy kiss to the underside of Stacie's jaw. "Hi," she says quietly, voice raspy.

"Hey," Stacie says back, trying to curb the rush of arousal that runs through her when Aubrey continues to kiss her way across her neck. Aubrey pulls away after a moment and props her head up on her elbow, pushing her hair behind her ear. Even with smudged eyeliner and messy hair she's gorgeous.

"What?" Aubrey asks self-consciously. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Stacie chuckles, realizing she'd been staring. "You're just really pretty."

Aubrey blushes furiously but before she can say anything Stacie rolls her onto her back and slips her fingers between her legs.

/

They spend the day holed up in Aubrey's apartment. When they aren't in bed (or on the couch, or the floor, or in the shower) they're catching up on each other's lives and it almost starts to feel like old times at Barden.

Stacie learns that Aubrey's studying dance because she wants to teach it to kids. While that's not something she'd ever have expected, she respects it and tells Aubrey honestly that she'll be amazing at it.

She hears stories about Aubrey's "psychotic ex-roommate" who apparently stole her boyfriend and then, when Aubrey kicked her out, took all of the good wine glasses with her but nothing else. She unfortunately also gets an earful about the boyfriend in question, Ross, who was "awful in bed and hated dogs." She shuts Aubrey up about this particular topic by shoving her against the wall and proving just how bad he must have been in comparison.

/

Stacie only ends up going back to her dorm because she really can't handle missing another full day of classes. Aubrey looks like she wants to yell at her for skipping class but at the same time Stacie has a feeling she wouldn't complain if she were to skip another day.

She texts Ellie to let her know she isn't dead, and Aubrey drops her off an hour later at her dorm. Stacie kisses her goodbye and it's different because it feels like they're dating, all of a sudden.

/

Wednesday and Thursday pass excruciatingly slowly. She texts constantly with Aubrey but they don't find a time to meet up, so when she walks in to the studio for the final class she has to force herself not to jump her right there.

"Hey," she says, and then grins when Aubrey hugs her.

"I missed you," the blonde whispers into Stacie's neck. She pulls back and then pauses, looking worried. "Stace—after these classes are over, I'll still see you, right?"

"Of course," Stacie says, surprised. "I thought—I mean, after what happened, I wasn't planning to just never speak to you again."

"Okay, good," Aubrey says, looking relieved. She straightens up and drops her hand to Stacie's shoulder. "In that case, do you want to get dinner after class?"

"Yeah," Stacie says quietly, letting her fingers rub small circles into Aubrey's waist. "So are we dating now?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, it is." Stacie can't help the smile that takes over her face, and when she sees it mirrored on Aubrey's lips she can't help but press a kiss to her cheek.

At the end of the class, when Jay tells them he's never found a couple with so much chemistry in all his years of teaching dance, it feels like they've gotten some kind of blessing. He wishes them good luck, tells Aubrey he'll see her in class, and shuffles off.

Stacie takes Aubrey's hand, picks up her bag, waves goodbye to Ellie, and leads her out of the studio and into the city.

/

If someone had told her that she would meet Aubrey Posen in New York City at a dance class and become her girlfriend within a month, she probably would have laughed.

But her life has a new rhythm to it, now. She lives to the tone of Aubrey's laugh, the sound of her fingers as they tap along the balcony of the apartment they buy together, the pattern of their feet when they chase their son through the park. She lives to the beat of Aubrey's heart.


End file.
